2009-10 MJHL Season
League Notes Beausejour Blades are relocated to Steinbach and renamed the Steinbach Pistons. Regular Season This is a list of Manitoba Junior Hockey League Standings for the 2009-10 season. Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA P Addison Winnipeg Saints 62 36 19 3 4 228 199 79 Selkirk Steelers 62 36 25 0 1 253 221 73 Winkler Flyers 62 29 25 7 1 216 216 66 Winnipeg South Blues 62 27 27 2 6 211 242 62 Steinbach Pistons 62 13 43 5 1 185 308 32 Sher-Wood Dauphin Kings 62 50 11 1 0 296 169 101 Portage Terriers 62 35 17 4 6 223 173 80 Swan Valley Stampeders 62 34 22 2 4 232 228 74 Neepawa Natives 62 34 24 1 3 205 189 72 OCN Blizzard 62 24 30 3 5 181 202 56 Waywayseecappo Wolverines 62 23 37 0 2 154 237 48 Playoffs Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff ::Anavet Cup Championship :::::Dauphin defeated La Ronge Ice Wolves (SJHL) 4-games-to-1 ::::::::::see 2010 Anavet Cup Canadian Championship Tournament ::Royal Bank Cup Championship ::::::Dauphin lost to Vernon Vipers (BCHL) in Championship Game ::::::::::see 2010 Royal Bank Cup Royal Bank Cup Awards In Season Awards *Player of the Week *Players of the Month CJHL World Junior A Challenge ::::::::::see 2009 World Junior A Challenge CJHL Prospects Game • forward Jordan Neduzak • forward Brendan O’Donnell]] ::::::::::see 2009 CJHL Prospects Game All-Star Weekend MJHL Prospects Game All-Star Weekend in Winkler started on Friday, January 22, with the Addison Division hosted a 6 - 5 victory. Winnipeg South Blue's Brendan O'Donnell was named Player of the Game thanks to a 4 assist outing. ::::::::::see 2010 MJHL Prospects Game All-Star Game On Saturday, January 23 fans at the Winkler Arena witnessed a staggering total of 34 goals as the Addison Division won a 19-15 victory over the Sher-Wood Division. The big point getter was Selkirk Steeler veteran Josh Schappert. The 20-year old forward pumped in 4 goals and 2 assists for a 6 point outing. Player of the Game honours went to Winkler Flyer netminder Peter Alexander. ::::::::::see 2010 MJHL All-Star Game League Leaders Scoring Leaders Leading Goaltenders Awards Shane Luke • Dauphin Kings]] Taylor Dickin • Selkirk Steelers]] Steven Shamanski • Dauphin Kings]] David Aime • OCN Blizzard]] Shane Luke • Dauphin Kings]] Dwayne Kirkup • Swan Valley Stampeders]] Brendan O’Donnell • Winnipeg South Blues]] Joe Caligiuri • Dauphin Kings]] CJHL Award • Steven Shamanski • Dauphin Kings]] All-Star Teams First All-Star Team Taylor Dickin • Ryan Dreger • Shane Luke Selkirk Steelers • Dauphin Kings • Dauphin Kings Steven Shamanski • Dale Warkentin Dauphin Kings • OCN Blizzard David Aime OCN Blizzard Second All-Star Team Bryce Lamb • Craig Simchuk • Myles Stevens Dauphin Kings • Winnipeg Saints • Swan Valley Stampeders Paul Bonar • Peter Stoykewych Swan Valley Stampeders • Winnipeg South Blues Peter Alexander Winkler Flyers 'Rookie All-Star Team ' Eric Coulombe • Brendan O’Donnell • Tyler Swerdyliak Steinbach Pistons • Winnipeg South Blues • Neepawa Natives Mathew Backhouse • Rene Hunter Dauphin Kings • Portage Terriers Addison Herosian Steinbach Pistons Scholarships RBC Scholarship Joe Caligiuri • Dauphin Kings]] References *Manitoba Junior Hockey League *Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame *Hockey Hall of Fame *http://www.hockeydb.com/ *Winnipeg Free Press Archives *Brandon Sun Archives Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons